coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4365 (9th March 1998)
Plot Curly is furious to find the prawns ruined by antifreeze. Deirdre is furious that she still has to go to court even though the police have Jon. Pam decides to put Fiona's feelings first and tells Steve that she loves him and is breaking her heart as she fears she's lost him for good. Eric is furious about the damage because it's not covered on the insurance. He accuses Curly of being to blame because of a personal vendetta with Spider. Hayley misses Roy's company and decides to tell him that she just wants to be his friend. Kevin sees Chris and Samantha close in the garage and asks him not to entertain women on the premises. Chris says it's nothing to do with him. Interviewed by the police, Jon tells them that Deirdre made him pretend to be a pilot and used him to secure the mortgage and steal money. He says he went along with her because he loved her. Steve tells Fiona that he still loves her and wants her. Curly accuses Spider of being a mindless thug but he denies ruining the prawns. Emily provides Toyah with an alibi before discovering that she did ruin the prawns. She is furious that she's been implicated in a criminal offence. Sally is shocked when Kevin tells her that Chris is definitely having an affair with Samantha. Kevin wants Des to know but Sally tells him it's obvious his only motive is to get back at Chris. Fiona thanks Pam for bringing her and Steve back together. Spider apologises to Curly, telling him the protest has gone too far but Curly refuses to listen. Jon tells the police that Ken will tell them how Deirdre pleaded with him to pretend to people that Jon was a pilot. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Hayley Patterson - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Frances Stillman - Kim Vithana *DS Wyatt - Jason Hetherington *Jon Lindsay - Owen Aaronovitch *Pam Middleton - Elizabeth Estensen *Morgan Middleton - Connor Chatburn *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Coronation Street Garage *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Firman's Freezers - Shop floor *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken is drawn into Jon’s web of deceit, and there's a shock in store for Curly and Hayley. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,310,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes